


Hello

by CaptainJA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry I didn't include Zayn I'm an idiot, M/M, Narry - Freeform, One Shot, and sad, like 2013 old, lilo, this is rlly old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJA/pseuds/CaptainJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a beautiful boy sitting three seats ahead of Harry. Harry doesn't know how to say hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a journal entry from 2013. So, yeah.

There’s a guy sitting three seats ahead of me. He’s got dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and when he laughs it sounds like the angels are playing music. He has crooked teeth and an ever-present smile that could light up the whole world. I know it because it lights up mine.

He’s always happy, giving a smile to everyone that passes him. His eyes can make you melt and his accent has you at his feet. He’s nice and loveable and I think he’s beautiful.

Everyday I tell myself that I’ll be brave today and finally go say hello, but his beauty leaves me speechless. So I stay at the back and admire from afar like I always do. I’ll say hello tomorrow.

* * *

 

There’s a guy sitting three seats ahead of me. He’s got dyed blonde hair and bright blue eyes and when he laughs it sounds like the angels are playing music. He has crooked teeth and a smile that could light up the whole world. I know it because it lights up mine.

He smiles from time to time, and when he does it’s like the world stops and I can’t focus on anything but him. It’s not like I paid attention to anyone else, anyway. Not when he’s in the room.

“You should go talk to him,” I hear the voice of my friend Liam suggest. I glance at Liam before placing my eyes on the boy once more. He’s smiling as he talks to his friend, Louis. I know him because he has nice, fluffy caramel hair and blue eyes that he uses to ogle at Liam. Liam pretends he doesn’t notice, but I can always see him blushing. I

still don’t reply, thinking about the words Liam has said to me. Hello. Such a simple, five letter word. So easy to pronounce, yet so difficult to actually say. I let out a sigh as I turn to look at Liam once more. “If only it were that easy.” So I stay at the back and admire from afar like I always do. I’ll say hello tomorrow. 

* * *

 

There’s a guy sitting three seats ahead of me. He’s got dyed blonde hair and blue eyes and when he laughs it sounds like the angels are playing music. I enjoy the sound while I can because he doesn’t laugh very often anymore. He wears braces now and his smile could light up the whole world. I know it because it lights up mine.

He doesn’t smile very often anymore, but when he does I can feel my breath fleeing my lungs and my heart stops. He’s the only one who matters and that’s okay with me. He doesn’t talk much anymore and he sits by himself.

I hear Liam laugh next to me and I turn my head to look at him and Louis, who he has his arm around. Louis’ nose is in his neck and he’s blushing. I can feel a small smile appear on my face as I look at them. Liam catches me staring.

“You should go talk to him,” He says, just like he says everyday. I turn towards the front once more, my eyes automatically finding him. He’s sitting quietly, looking at his hands. He’s wearing a dark blue, long-sleeve shirt that makes his eyes pop. I can see his hands pulling subconsciously at the sleeves, as if he was cold even though it was the middle of April. Summer was coming.

I sit thinking for a while but, like every times he asks me, my answer remains the same. “If only it were that easy.” So I stay at the back and admire from afar like I always do. I’ll say hello tomorrow.

* * *

 

There’s a guy sitting three seats in front of me. He’s got dyed blonde hair and sad blue eyes and he doesn’t laugh anymore. I can barely remember how it used to sound like. All I know is that I used to compare it to angels playing music. I wish I could hear it again. His braces are off and his teeth are straight and he has a smile that could light up the whole world. I wish I could see it again.

He doesn’t smile anymore. In fact, he just sits on his own. He doesn’t look at anyone and, no matter how hard Louis keeps trying, the boy refuses to speak. I miss hearing him talk. I remember his accent, how it suited him.

“You should go talk to him,” Liam suggests one more. I don’t know if he means more for his benefit or mine. My eyes never leave the boy’s figure anymore, but it isn’t nice anymore. It’s like staring at a car crash; horrible, but you just can’t look away. He has bags under his eyes and a cut lip from biting it. He never wears anything but long sleeves and his smooth porcelain skin turning more and more corpse-like with each day.

My eyes remain on the boy as I answer Liam. “If only it were that easy.” And I stay at the back and admire from afar like I always do. I’ll say hello tomorrow.

* * *

 

There’s a coffin three seats in front of me. That’s where a boy now rests. He had dyed blonde hair and unforgettable blue eyes. I remember his laugh, how it used to sound like angels playing music. How he used to have crooked teeth, then braces, then straight teeth. His smile was beautiful either way. He had a smile that could light up the whole world. I know it because it used to light up mine.

I walk up to him and stare at his broken figure. I remember how happy he used to be, how much he used to smile. I remember watching his bright flame fade away until it was just ashes. I can feel regret filling me up, creating a lump in my front. Soon enough, there were tears in my eyes and shivers down my back and then I was sobbing. I saw large hands gripping the edge of the coffin, I saw warm drops of water fall onto them. My hands. My tears. I was the one crying desperately by the coffin.

I pull in a stuttering breath, doing my best compose myself. I’d admired this boy for ages, I couldn’t let him see this version of myself as his first impression of me. I cleared my throat and stared at his closed eyelids, from where his blue eyes usually stared curiously at you. Gathering all my courage, I managed to say one word.

“Hello,”


End file.
